In recent years, a charged-particle-beam device such as a transmission electron microscope (TEM) or a scanning transmission electron microscope (STEM), which includes an aberration corrector, has been proposed. The aberration corrector is used for correcting a spherical aberration (Cs) of an objective lens which is a main factor that limits resolution in TEM or STEM. As the aberration corrector, an aberration corrector that includes two multipole lenses that generate a hexapole magnetic field and two axisymmetric lenses (transmission lenses) disposed therebetween is known. Further, Cs of the objective lens is corrected by the aberration corrector.
However, an extra aberration called a parasitic aberration is generated due to imperfection of the aberration corrector, that is, positional shift of each pole that forms the multipole lens, or variation of a magnetic characteristic of a pole material. A third-order or lower-order parasitic aberration that is generated in this way includes a two-fold symmetric first-order astigmatism (A1), a one-fold symmetric second-order coma aberration (B2), a three-fold symmetric second-order astigmatism (A2), a two-fold symmetric third-order stellar aberration (S3), a four-fold symmetric third-order astigmatism (A3), or the like. In adjustment of the aberration corrector, it is necessary to correct these parasitic aberrations in addition to the correction of Cs. The adjustment of the aberration corrector is performed by repeating aberration measurement of quantifying the size of each aberration that remains in the optical system and aberration correction based on the measurement result. A method of the aberration measurement is disclosed in PTL 1, for example.